1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to artificial fly bodies and, more specifically, to artificial fly bodies having decorative designs applied to the exterior surface thereof.
2. State of the Art:
Artificial flys are typically formed in various colors and with various designs to attract predator fish. Typical designs include those which simulate the appearance of a live bait fish or fingerling.
Such designs are typically hand painted onto an artificial fly body and include eyes, scales, stripes, bars, dots, etc. Each layer or design feature is allowed to dry before the next layer is applied thereover.
This technique creates a problem with artificial fly bodies which are required be a light in weight and a smooth aerodynamic surface. The use of separate layers results in discrete dots, lines or bars, etc., on the surface of the artificial fly body. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult, without time consuming and precise efforts, to create a halo effect in which a thin circle of one color surrounds an inner circle or bead of a different color to simulate such patterns found on live bait fish or fingerlings. In addition, the distinct beads and material buildup results in bumps or projections on the fly body which detract from the smooth, aerodynamic shape required for easy and accurate casting and, more importantly, add considerable weight to the fly which is directly opposed to the crucial requirement that the artificial fly have the lightest weight possible.